


Bedtime Stories

by OxbowElk



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk





	Bedtime Stories

I mask my voice to make it seem real

She's enchanted, entranced by words that aren't mine

Because if they were mine they'd be all about _her_.

And I can't let her know how I feel.

I learned that the hard way

A fist to the face from a jealous man who doesn't deserve her

No one deserves her

She gave him her heart and he took it for granted

He used her, abused her, made her feel worthless

But she's worth so much and now she can't see it

She listens to me, reading her stories of princesses who found loving, caring princes and wishes she could be like them

She is so much more than them

I think maybe I could be her prince but then I think again

I feel my heart sink to the bottom of my chest

For there are thousands of things I could tell her but not one will ever mean as much to her as it does when she sees him with someone else

But she goes running back

She thinks she doesn't deserve him

That he's too good for her

I want to tell her that no one is too good for her

Because she is perfect

Perfect.

But I read her stories until she falls asleep

I read her stories because the man she loves thinks it's beneath him

I read her stories because she can't read them herself

I read her stories to tell her I love her

But she never hears.

 


End file.
